Beauty and the Beast 2012 The origins
by Aryantha
Summary: The story of Liam, Alistair, Rebecca and destiny
1. Chapter 1

**Part I**

 **Chapter I Liam**

Liam looked like the other boys were playing with the ball while he, had to clean up, kneeling, all the long hallway, downstairs.

This time, the attack of bad behavior had been so huge, it had come to launch one of the tables by the window ... and all because, Frederica, had returned to accuse him of stealing food from the pantry, they would come back to enclose, in the icy attic, another day.

He could not stand the injustice of being accused for no reason, again, in that week, and anger following an appalling way. Even he was scared.

He put the brush in cold water and let soak sufficiently. Then he pulled it out and let it drain for a few seconds. I had practice these tasks. In the 14 years he had lived there... all his life ... had mopped the floor so many times, it almost could have reached London, kneeling.

He ducked his head, wondering how he had been born, surrounded by a parent, you want, instead of leaving abandoned on the doorstep of an orphanage. He closed his eyes and concentrated again at work he had to do.

Suddenly, the front door opened, to his anger, because would have to re scrub there, where they passed over.

Frederica ran, stepping without regard everything that Liam had just scrub with a smile on her face as she did so.

That woman, hated him, was sure of it. Although it could also be that hated the whole world for the bad luck that had had. It was a large woman who looked more like a man than a woman. Large hands and broad shoulders, all posing as the woman was a more than generous chest.

Her face was not exactly a classic beauty, but also a number of small warts, it was pretty difficult to see, but worst of all was her expression ... Liam was sure he'd never seen her laugh saved, when she gave him a beating, then almost, he heard laughter.

The visits had already entered the building, when she got there. They were two people, a woman, quite important, Liam thought, by the bows that had the housekeeper and a girl with dark hair in a braid root, which upon entering looked at him, and she kept doing it.

\- Come here, Miss Grey is waiting.

They walked behind her and Liam watched as everything was full of mud. When they were already in and before the door closed, Frederica looked back at him.

He, with resignation, returned to clean the part of the hall where they had just passed. He wanted to sleep in his bed that night, could not bear another punishment more ...

At that time, the office door of the director, was opened. He turned out to waiting Frederica rebuke again, or something worse, but was surprised when I saw appear the girl.

She resolved, turned toward him.

\- Let me help you ... because of us, that woman...- said with disgust -. she has reprimanded you and I do not think that's fair.

Liam did not know what to do, just could keep watching, her green eyes, framed in an endless tabs.

It was just a boy and never until then, had been interested in girls but this girl would just 9 or 10 years, had just returned his life upside down.

\- Do not worry, I've spotted what fregare. - she knelt beside him. Liam was much higher. - ... By the way, my name is Rebecca Reynolds, do you ?. - she asked with an adorable smile, holding her little hand.

He can only move his lips just enough to say:

\- Liam ...

\- Okay, Liam, nice to meet you ... ..- she shook hands with force -. You're gonna see a lot around here from now on, my parents have decided that the orphanage Saint Vincent is going to become your good action from now on ... ..- touched him on the shoulder -. Can we be friends, if you want? I promise you all you want I'll try to get ... I'm also sure you know what you need better than those "ladies" who direct. - She took the brush into the bucket, and bent down to clean stains of mud that had left her shoes and her mother, as he asked without looking -. ... How long have you up here? ...

Liam replied, bowing his head. It was hard to tell.

\- All my life ... 14 years ...

Rebecca sat up and looked with eyes full of infinite worth.

\- Do your parents died?

\- I do not know…

-¡ Oh! .- Cocked her head, not knowing what to say. But suddenly she smiled and her eyes lit up.

\- So you decided, will be my friend, and you have everything that I am able to give you ... I'll make you happy, Liam, always ... .- Smiling again and mopping the floor, staining the wool skirt of her dress.

And that's how they became inseparable.

Liam got Rebecca, blankets, clothing, school supplies best for all children, a little food and even an iron stove and put them on the dining room. It was his guardian angel.

She was an only child in a family where money from inheritances, her parents had decided, it will always be better distribute that hoarding. His father worked for the mystery of the interior, and his mother, daughter and granddaughter of Marquises related to the royal family, were more than enough. Rebecca from very, very little was learned that helping others was one of the great purposes of life.

She went there twice a week and Liam always barred at the door facing the road. Whenever he heard the hooves of horses, his heart racing and see her smile lighting up her face when she saw him, it was wonderful.

They played to know each other for 3 years. A part of the orphan who was Liam, no longer felt abandoned, he had her and a lot of impossible dreams.

One of them constantly repeated:

"... A rich man appeared from nowhere and welcomed him as his son, giving his name and a place in society. He traveled the world learning everything he could teach her protector, and returned to London become a rich man, with future and named ... Then he went to look for Rebecca, who always had been waiting, feeling that now was worthy of her .. "

That was the Liam's dream , and certainly in your case, the dream came true, but not the way he had imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II Dream**

It was a December noon and Liam, he returned to the big house after saying goodbye to Rebecca, when the principal, Stra Grey, sent for him.

Frederica was behind all the time, as if afraid that escape. The old housekeeper, had not yet realized, that the boy was 17 years and took out a long head high, and that was no longer the skinny kid that supported their punishments and occasional beating. Now his body was widened due to the physical effort he had to do in their daily work, but which itself had realized was that with her brown hair, dark eyes and face, thin and delicate, good boy, did not go unnoticed and that, got on her nerves.

Liam smile thinking about what you'd like, do her,, the torment of her childhood, and in that moment, he realized that in the three years that made Rebecca had appeared in his life, barely had fits of rage ... He smiled still more openly; Without a doubt, she was destined to be with him ...

Upon reaching the door, he heard from outside the deep voice of a man who spoke with the director and he could not help listening carefully, every word, before Frederica, knocked on the door:

\- Your mother was a great woman who made a terrible mistake .- said the man -. ... But as a friend of the family, I think I should give him the opportunity to work for me ... I've seen lately, and I think worth it to risk with him.

The acute and unpleasant voice of Stra. Grey was heard, then:

\- I don't think for having seen from the road, you have a clear idea of how Liam is.

Were they talking about it? From your mother?

The director continued.

\- Take a more relaxed years, since meeting the Stra. Reynolds and adopted him as her puppy, but there is much evil in him ... You do not know what he's capable ... .- as she said that her voice trembled slightly -. One day, his eyes ...

At that time, Frederica knocked on the door and opening tightly, as soon as she was allowed. Liam came in and closed it again.

A man in his 50s, tall, strong, angular face and strong jaw, looked through eyes, blue, cold and severe.

\- Liam ... .- said and it was like sigh. The boy felt slightly like those eyes, left for a moment to be so cold ... but the next second, they returned to their being.

The man stood up and held out his hand, clad in a black leather gloves. He was dressed all in black, except for a small dark blue scarf surrounded his neck.

The Stra. Grey introduced them.

\- Liam, this is Mr. Cullen intends to adopt you ... ... which surprised us a lot ... - said frankly angry. It was a bitter spinster 40 years than elsewhere, perhaps, would have been a beautiful woman, but here she was condemned to a gray life ... it was said that her fiancé left her standing before the altar and that plunged the despair. Since he arrived there, she dedicated himself body and soul to the institution, but had a weakness, she liked young boys and since a few months she had her eye on Liam ... but for now, he did not fall into their clutches.

The boy at first, ignored the comment and shook hands with the visitor.

His head was merely circling the conversation he had heard about his mother ... That man knew his mother. He had turned director.

The children who grew them were helpful, they worked at home, in the garden, in the stables, doing everything that a boy who would have to pay ... He was sure that the Stra Grey did not want him to leave, for that and other reasons., But that would not happen.

Rebecca had taught him some manners lows and put it into practice.

He shook hands with Mr. Cullen, hard.

\- Sir, I thank you ... promise to work hard, very hard, so you do not repent. - He glanced at the director -. I'm used to it.

She coughed slightly.

\- There are other guys who can do the same work as Liam, and I assure you they are more docile ...

Mr. Cullen did not let her finish speaking.

\- As I told you, I want to Liam ... - He took his hat from the table -. It has all the papers you needed there, signed and sealed by the administration ... just you have to sign at the last and will be done ... .-. He looked into her eyes. He knew exactly what that woman wanted from Liam; it had come close to being late. He approached the last page -. I would be very grateful, if you do already; I have a bit rushed.

The Stra. Grey looked over her horn-rimmed glasses and nodded. He took the role, Liam looked up and down, not dissimilar their disgust and signed.

\- Get on your things and go ...

Liam, astonished because everything happened so quickly, turned, and ran to his room. The room he shared with the other guys.

He left each of them in their beds, some of what little he had. His one another shirt, a ball of rags to another, a small knife he had taken from dining to another, and he was saved just a purple ribbon, which gave Rebecca a day, nothing more.

And so empty-handed and that tape in the pocket of his pants, down to the entrance where Mr. Cullen expected.

He took a last look at the hallway, where he met Rebecca and came before man. It had not been fired from her, but he would look her as soon he had time. London could not be so great.

But it was, and realized, upon arrival.

Looked out the carriage window as the houses, they were passing one after another without stopping, as the street was full of people, and as they passed dozens of carriages like yours ...

Account carrying entire life locked in a hole and cursed himself for it, but then he looked at the man who had just changed his life and could not be more grateful. It would be the best waiter, servant or whatever he wanted it to be, he might have ...

When the carriage stopped in front of the house, they got out and an older man that Mr. Cullen, normal height and build, was waiting at the door.

They spent two ahead of him ...

\- Henry, I was introduced to Liam ... Liam this is Henry, the most important person in my life ... until now ... .- he went to the man. Have you prepared everything I said?

Henry nodded.

\- Okay ... give him plenty to eat ... I do not think I've ever tasted anything like what you do in your life ... I'll be in the library, I need a double whiskey ... There're people that attacking my nerves ... .- He looked at his complicity Henry. He nodded again.

Mr. Cullen looked at Liam.

\- Go with him ... then we'll talk.

Henry, Liam told him, where to go.

\- Go here ... ..

He followed Henry to the kitchen. There, he sat him, in a wooden chair, and then brought him a huge bowl with a thick broth, from which came a very encouraging smoke.

He had grown accustomed to eat cold food and that was a novelty. Liam and the elderly, should help smaller and it did, he ate very late. Of course, nobody bothered that his plate was kept hot.

Although Rebecca and her parents made generous contributions to the orphanage, there were things never change, and the quality of food was one of them. They ate just enough to not starve, since according Frederica, was much better to be thin than fat ...

He watched as Henry came to him with the bowl and when they left on the table, simply smell for a few seconds. He handed her a spoon and a generous slice of bread.

Liam smiled, took it all turns slowly and gave the contents of the dish; legumes, vegetables and small but plentiful chunks of meat, filled it..

Without saying or doing anything else, He lunged for it.

Henry sat opposite him and looked at him with his piercing gray eyes. He smiled with satisfaction.

\- I can assure you, that is just as enjoyable to eat him, to see how you eat it. Enjoy it slowly ... We do not want you to feel bad.

Liam, with his mouth full, shook his head. That would be completely impossible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III Father**

When he finished eating it was night closed in London. These winter months was so dark and cold.

He took him to the library where Mr. expected.

Liam went in, and Henry retired, closing the door behind him.

Mr. Cullen was waiting there, sitting in a comfortable chair next to the fireplace.

\- I hope the food was to your liking. - He looked at the stone fireplace -. I have on. For you can be a little overwhelming, but do not worry you'll get used ... Sit down ...

He gestured to do it in a chair that had right in front of him.

Liam looked at his clothes with distaste.

\- Sir, I think I should not, it could stain it ... - did not know quite what to do at that time. He felt uncomfortable and surprised to be in that room, when his fate would be, possibly, the stables.

\- Sit down .- insisted. And do not worry about it ... I have very important things to tell you tonight ... Things that will change your life upside down ...

Liam sat to hear that. Despite what he had told Mr. Cullen, he kept a straight back, not to stain the upholstery of the chair.

The man looked at one second, then took a deep breath.

Liam, first of all, I want you to know that I lied to Ms. Grey, you do not come home to work ... .- He smiled -. Well, yes ... but not working as you think you ...

He got up and went to a small table against the wall, where glass bottles were being perfect, poured some of them.

He came walking slowly looking at Liam. When he reached him, he turned to sit. Liam meanwhile no longer observe him. What most striking were his eyes, sometimes seemed cold and expressionless, but now they were charged with something he could not guess ...

\- I met your mother ... A long time ago…

\- To my mother?...

\- Yes ... she was a wonderful woman, which I hopelessly fall in love and she, me. - He looked very serious -. Of the relationship that we had ... you were born.

Liam, initially, did not know what to say. Within seconds, he was only a question occurred.

\- Why did you leave me ?. - He said without raising his voice much.

\- I did not know you existed until a little over a month ago ... .- sipped his glass -. Your mother and I never got married ... I'm not made for marriage ... some you will understand ... and your mother could not stay with you ... .- sighed -. But if I had known you existed, I would have brought with me, and I would have raised as my son, do not mistake about it ... - Liam stunned by all this information, looked into his eyes, and without knowing why, had the absolute record, he was telling the truth -. As I knew went for you ... I have taken what the damn bureaucracy takes to manage some papers ... nothing more.

The young man bowed his head thinking a lot of things at once ... .. Should he be angry? Had spent 17 years in hell, where only the presence of her friend, had saved him from worse? Why blame the man, who had not been able to marry his mother? A strange anger began to poison his mind and his soul, telling him it was a compelling reason to hook up a fight with him and smash it and it made him feel good ... just a small part within him, controlling, telling him that maybe things had an explanation ...

Mr. Cullen moved a little closer to him.

\- My name is Nathan, Nathan Cullen, ... .- he said -. I am your father and you, you just become my son for all purposes ...

The hear you say the word, father, was too much for him.

A whole violence withheld so long suddenly came inside him and lunged for Nathan.

Both fell to the ground, dragging the chair where he had been his father sitting. The glass was thrown in the fire beating and filling all of broken glass.

Liam began to punch in the face, downloading the wrath of an abandoned child, who was only the result of a whim ... .How expected to call him father? ...

He kept hitting him until he heard a subtle laughter coming from the ground.

His father was laughing ... How was that possible?

Suddenly, without knowing how I just flew across the room to hit the wall.

He was lying on the floor face down trying to understand what had happened and feeling as anger grew.

He got up and turned around, looking for the cause of it. "Now he was going to smash it," he thought, but nothing else to see everything change.

His father stood in front of him, staring at him with a frightening yellow eyes. The wounds he had inflicted in his face were disappearing.

His mind could not think rationally ... he put his hands to his temples, trying to control a terrible headache that was growing on him and saw that his hands were not his hands ... They were claws ... with long, hard nails ...

His father laughed again. Hearing this, I can only think of one thing. Kill him!

He lunged for him, but he dodged smoothly ...

\- That which you feel now, that anger is that there are to feel ... - When Liam turned to return to go for it, he saw that his father was no longer there ... Something that was not human took his place.

The human beast before him, he kept talking and that bothered him deeply. Not want to talk, he wanted to destroy. He approached Mr. Cullen, in haste, ready to strike, but he at incredible speed, dodge back and grabbed him from behind. He around his neck with his arm and was dragging. Where wore?

His guttural voice spoke again.

\- You have to see who you are ... everything will change in your mind when you are aware of it.

Liam refused, but still force Mr. Cullen was infinitely superior to his. They reached the full-length mirror, surrounded by an ornate frame covered in gold leaf, which was placed opposite the fireplace, and what he saw was inconceivable to him.

His father had him in the neck. You could see his distorted face, his teeth beast sticking out his mouth as he spoke; his large hands with claws digging into her flesh and finally, yellow eyes. Almost diabolical, watching him fiercely.

But the worst was seeing, too, the man who was forced to get there. A young man with his same clothes, which shared the same features as his attacker ... Liam was recognized himself, and realized for the first time, of what others saw during his rages,, eyes yellow and a deformed face ...

\- You are my son, Liam, and are this. You can not do anything about it ... Your mother was forced to resign to you .- said ducking his head feeling a deep pain -. and forced to resign to me, but she never said my name, never betrayed me, and that,, cost her her sanity, but in the last moment of lucidity, she sent a letter where she said, the place where she had hidden you ... received it three days before she died. I swear I loved her with all my heart, it was not a whim ... Trust me -. He raised his misshapen head, watching as the Liam, angry and scared, he had caught, to efforts to break free. He could feel the tears flowed from his eyes. It was the normal reaction. He did the same -. Now you have to sleep and rest. Tomorrow we have much to discuss, and a long trip to do ... Welcome to your new life, my son ...

So saying, applies pressure in a particular place Liam's neck, and he fainted in his arms, slowly coming back to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV New Life**

When he awoke, he thought it was all a dream and that was back in the orphanage. But then, he noticed that the sheets were much softer and it did not smell like there. Here it smelled of fresh flowers.

He turned, squinting, looking to open window where the sun impinged morning and met Henry, who looked at him seriously.

\- Good morning, Liam, sorry that he has awakened so abruptly but Mr. Cullen, has ordered me to prepare the bath before the journey.

-What journey? - Asked confused.

\- A Plymouth ...

Liam stood up slowly. He felt good physically, but his mind was full of horrific images.

He bathed, thinking about everything that had lived last night and when he finished it looked in the mirror. There was no mark on his body.

He closed his eyes back to how you felt mentally ... and when he opened them, were yellow. He closed again for something to appease him and found him right away. Rebecca. When he opened them were as always, dark and deep.

Was certain then that everything was real ... He and his father were something inconceivable. He sat on the edge of the bathtub, trying to take it all ... It would cost a lot, but one thing was clear. He trusted his father, he knew he was not lying, and knew that there was still much to tell ... But above all, offered him a life ... And that could not waste it ...

Henry helped him get dressed and prepared a trunk full of things she did not know, but now would be his.

\- Your father is waiting for us down.

When they reached the hall, they saw Mr. Cullen ready to go. He looked at Liam, staring.

Henry went to leave luggage in the carriage.

His father approached him slowly.

\- I'm sorry about yesterday, but I had to do that you will burst ... it was the only way for you to understand. It is difficult, very difficult, I know, but not as horrible as you can come to believe ...- squeezed his shoulder, afraid to leave. Liam did not -. I promise you I never leave you and guide you in this life that we live, if you want ...

Liam looked at him and nodded, totally convinced.

\- I want…

During the trip, he learned that his father was in trade with America. He had a fleet of ships that were in charge of fetching and carrying all types of goods and once coming here or there, they were sold to the highest bidder, to do business with them.

So Liam knew his father was immensely rich, but never hidden that part of his money came from his father, who was also like him, but he knew that was good at his job, to anticipate what the people wanted and thus, give the first ...

They were in Plymouth, just over a week and then began their journey to New York.

Liam merely eagerly learning everything that taught the world that from the moment they entered the Cullen house in London, had at easy reach of.

They spent eight years at lightning speed. He learned everything there was to learn about the business of his father. He travel from Plymouth to New York many times and was making clear of all people, which was knowing that there was an heir to the empire Cullen.

And what of all, he learned to live with what it was. When he began to teach him how to control the beast, he made the big question, why we are so? His father did not answer clearly, until one day, while walking in the spring, before returning to his home in New York, said this:

\- "Liam ... I don't know ... I can only say that some men have evolved and we are not the first course, I am convinced that this comes from that time is time, and we will not be the last..

At first, it's scary, but then little by little you see that is a gift, a wonderful gift that allows you to defend what you want and who you want, and it gives you power, something that maybe now you may seem insignificant, but it is not at all. "

Liam slowly began to understand. Nathan, do not carry it, hand in hand, let him who experiences what was to become a beast ... and he did. During the first year he learned to live with it and control his instincts, to have complete control. The sense of freedom was so immense that sometimes he felt he could not return to normal ... but always he did. He could not be abandoned. One word came to mind at the time ... Rebecca ...

One day, four years later to take it out of the orphanage, I was conscious of truth, the scope of what they were.

Nathan had told him all he had to know about the legend of the Beast, which ran from mouth to mouth the British, and New Yorkers who came from England, to realize that they should be careful, but never he thought now also served to death, as they had done, then ...

One of the great enemies of his father had made the terrible mistake of stealing one of the shipments, which had arrived from England. When he learned, Liam hoped he denounced the New York authorities, but did not. He simply said he would talk to him and that everything would be fine.

Foremen his father said nothing, nodded and left. Liam could not help feeling aggrieved at this, and when they had taken, was worth a fortune. Meanwhile, angry and cursed his father reproached his attitude, his face began to change and his eyes turned yellow. His father came to him and tried to calm him, while Liam looked the frightened hands as it was long time since he became uncontrolled.

\- Son ...- said as he put his hand on his shoulder -. We can not afford to get angry in public, we have to be very careful. Already he told you that any movement can draw attention to us and we do not want that to happen ...

Liam began to relax as he heard the deep voice of his father. Nathan continued.

\- We'll do things our way and no one you will know we have been us ... But this should not draw attention ...

\- But the officers will know ... .- Liam thought quickly, imagining his father quickly as I thought "get it".

His father smirked.

\- Do not worry about them ... I pay them well, in exchange for look the other way when needed ...

That night, went home and after Marcel scare to levels he never could imagine, his father raised him where he was begging, and took out the heart from his chest. The image of his father howling at the moon while, all covered in blood, raised his arm to the heart of enemy hands, is never erased from his mind.

The next day, it told that the servants of Charles Marcel had heard the howl of an animal and when they ran to the room of his master, had found him lying on the floor of his bed with a horrible look of terror on his face and the heart out of his chest.

The story of the beast, through the streets of the city, especially among English immigrants, to the growing fear of Liam, they could relate to the crime. His father told him to calm places in England which spoke of beasts always said he only killed who should die ... and that man should die. And he was right because most people who knew him or worked for him not mourned his death.

Of course, the police went to see them, to know that relations between the two were not good, but they never could have imagined that a man as educated and powerful, like Nathan could commit such an atrocity. To Liam, they paid no attention. The official theory was that an animal, possibly fueled by the real culprit, had killed him. They did not believe in the legend ... they not believe in the beast, at least, officially ... The newspaper said a "monster" had been the cause, but do not get anywhere more ...

He not again has to go with him all the time that followed in New York.

Time flew while her father was away from the business and left him as head ... Liam enjoyed it, he adapted quickly and fell in love with this wonderful city where anything was possible and where could think that his life had always been so.

The only thing that put a black mark on your heart was the desire, growing of seeing Rebecca; while walking through the ever-bustling streets of the city, thinking how amazing it would do to her, hanging on his arm, feeling that they would be together forever ... but then stopped, and he thought, if he could tell the tremendous secrecy surrounding his life and the answer was always the same ... Not.

One morning as he stood in the harbor, watching one of the ships docked company, Nathan appeared.

He missed much lately because almost never appeared there. He had left everythig in the Liam and he was devoted to travel between London and New York ...

\- Father! What a surprise! .- He said with a grin -. What do we owe this unexpected visit? I thought you'd be in London until next week ...

Nathan took off his top hat, and gave a nod to the foreman who was with Liam. He retired discreetly after nodding. Liam looked at him surprised.

\- Still no need to talk yourself ...

\- That's about it, never olvids .- grabbed his shoulder and away from there-. I have come for you, there's something we have to do. You have to go back to London with me ...

\- Now? .- Liam looked toward the cargo ship, which had almost completed their maneuver atraque-. We can not leave now ... there's a lot of work these days, and the arrival of another ship is expected, after tomorrow ...

His father shook his head from side to side.

\- Do you understand me well, we must return .- said, noting "we" -. No choice ... there has been a very important issue to fix, but before. - He stood before him -. ... It's time for you to meet your brother ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V Skeletons**

Alistair was born in New York five years later Liam, but his childhood was very different from his older brother.

His mother was a respectable married woman, of New York society, and succumbed to the charms of a Nathan Cullen, new and enigmatic.

When she fell pregnant, she had no problems in passing it to the son of her husband, who was raised that could not be otherwise, thereby Alistair, was born and raised, with everything a child could want.

When his father died of a heart attack, he was already 16 years old and his mother went to tell contact Nathan, the boy, really. He agreed at all times, and while Liam learned everything he could to become someone under his wing, he began trying to Alistair.

He was no problem to accept Nathan. He never felt attached to his father and when he saw enter, that big, strong man, dressed in black at home, knew something that bound him to him ... and he was right.

In contrast to Liam's mother, Alistair's mother never knew what Nathan was hiding under that so attractive appearance; Clara, who was named as Liam's mother, saw him once, become beast, and it was enough to lose your sanity and get rid of the child that was born.

At 5 pm the next day, the bell Cullen house, rang. Liam stood in the hall, very nervous, wondering what it would have a little brother.

Upon entering his father, he felt that the beasts were recognized. Both eyes turned yellow. None was frightened when he saw the other ... both knew it.

Liam quickly realized that physically does not look anything.

Alistair higher, with slightly lighter hair and green eyes, but the biggest difference was in his attitude, it showed a league that had completely different childhoods. He looked much more relaxed and carefree Liam, who was attacked as being too serious and formal. It was logical, if he was wrong about something, had much to lose.

They shook hands vigorously.

\- It was high time we were introduced ... - Alistair said with a broad smile on his face.

Liam shook his head slightly from side to side.

\- If I'm honest, I knew yesterday that you existed ...

Alistair looked at his father who was standing, watching.

\- How many secrets Nathan! Do not you think we should have known before? ..

He denied.

\- Not ... now is the time ... both know what you are, you will have become accustomed to me, and you are old enough to know against what you have to fight. You are united by more than blood that you share ...

The two brothers looked, there was no doubt that was true, they could almost know what felt and what the other was thinking.

Nathan took his coat, his hat and walking stick, and headed for the door.

\- Follow me, I have to show you something ...

They were behind him. They took the carriage and went to a place that only his father knew.

They toured the city to uptown. By Carmanville ...

The carriage stopped at an order of Liam, right next to what looked like a factory with a large fireplace. .

Nathan came first, Liam and Alistair followed him.

They entered a dimly lit alley and came to a door on the right.

The single-storey building, dark brick on the facade, seemed abandoned. Nathan opened and a small hallway where the humidity was enormous. He lit a candle that had to come in and kept walking, stepping on the stone floor hard, producing an alarmingly disturbing echo, Liam thought ... where was taking them? ...

They passed through a door and came to a room, which is accessed down a few stairs. Had, like the hall, stone walls and tiled ... .. and a dungeon or barred cell in the background. Nathan stood there and left his hat on a table full of books and notebooks with handwritten notes ... He picked up the lamp and put a candle to the flame. After turning it on, he puts it in one of two chandeliers that were above the sturdy table.

When all lit up, the two brothers looked around surprised.

\- What place is this?. - Liam asked.

\- It is a hiding ... .- said his father looking around -. a place to hide from the world if necessary ... - he took one of the books and it showed -. ... And a place searched for a coherent response to what we are ...

Alistair approached the gate of the prison.

\- And that?

Nathan approached him and touched.

\- This is sometimes a way to find answers .- said earnestly.

The two brothers looked at him questions.

He nodded.

\- Before tell you all, you should see something more ...

He took the lamp, went into the hall and were walking in the opposite direction .. They went down another short flight of stairs and went into another room with more cells ... Nathan went inside it and triggered a mechanism on the wall; it moved just enough so they could pass. They went down another narrow corridor and came to an iron gate. Nathan pulled an old key of the same material, and opened it.

With the lamp, could barely see anything, but when it was light the many candles that populated, multiple protrusions on the walls, were speechless.

Lots of coffins were piled on the walls of the chamber. They had placed a glass on the side and you could see the skeletons of its occupants ...

\- What the hell is this?. - Liam asked perplexed.

\- They are people like us, men, who could turn into beasts ...

\- And this? .- Alistair said, pointing to a heap of objects of all kinds, stacked on wooden shelves.

\- They are belongings and objects related to what we are ... I want to know our history, know who we are and where we come ... Here's hundreds of years of evolution of man and beast, but still have not found the first one and I have not achieved anything in these book that you have seen in the other room, which they are not legends ... I've spent years searching for an explanation.

His two children looked at him without really knowing what to say.

He cleared his throat.

\- I bought all this, quite years ago.- said of those cellars - ... looking for a place to store everything was getting on us and to save also things that can harm us ... - he went to a closet with solid doors oak-. He opened it and pulled out a dark wooden box, about 40 x 40 centimeters; He leaned against a table of stay and opened it. Liam and Alistair approached. They could see 8 green large stones. They were not worked but undoubtedly were precious stones -. This you see here, which seem innocent jewelry, you can be our ruin ... If you wanted to change now, you could not ... I have not figured out why, but it is undeniable that works.

\- How is possible? . - Liam said

His father paced the room.

\- For centuries, certain men have wanted to control us, to control the beasts within us, and use these gems. The stick to our body and inhibit our anger ... to become slaves ... .- massaged his neck as he spoke -. There are things I have not told yet about your particular condition, but one of the most important is that we must not let our enemies can dispose of them.

Alistair interrupted.

\- I've spent to look for them ...

\- Yes ... he ducked his head .- -. I have met because of it. Has appeared one of these gems in London ... so it seems, and my sources are reliable, a banker it has been given to his wife on the occasion of their anniversary. It could be something normal in a couple with enough money, but I know what they intend to. The banker and his wife took care to tell the press in detail how was this gem ...

They both looked concerned. Nathan continued.

\- I can assure you that they are provoking us ... want us to go for it, to hunt us, I know ... Well, rather, to hunt me ... In London, only Henry knows, that I have two children ... They use the gem, as bait ... .- he looked down -. ... I went through it once, and I know they play.

\- Is that why you wanted us to return to London? .- Liam asked.

He nodded.

\- Yes, do not expect to go three ...

Alistair shook his head.

\- Father. I told you long ago. not kill anyone ...

His father was to him.

\- You can not hide from it ... Here we play our future Alistair. They hunt us, and us, to prevent to do so, we must kill them. No choice, Alistair, there never was ...

Alistair still shaking his head.

\- Do not ask me to do it, father ...

He touched his shoulder.

\- I know it's difficult, but think it would be to live chained, with an iron collar, on your thin white neck.

Alistair bowed his head. He hated the idea of killing but that was even worse.

Instead Liam, had no doubt about what he said his father; would never be a slave and if he had to kill to avoid it, I would.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI Gem (November 1836)**

Rebecca went into King Street following the inspector and her father. So it seemed, the body belonged to a famous banker in the city. His name was Brad Grant, and was walking down the street with his wife Mary to go to celebrate their wedding anniversary at a nearby restaurant when a man dressed in a black cloak, assaulted them.

Only two people were in the street at that time and they always said that was all very fast. In a flash the man was on the ground bleeding with open abdomen and the woman on the floor in a faint.

They saw upon arrival, the car that would take Mary Grant to the hospital with a nasty blow to the head and neck lacerations. They watched as the rose from the ground unconscious with blood on his head and they put her inside.

The research, fell, then in Scotland Yard that was just created. His father had been appointed, to less than a year, Chief Inspector and presented himself along with his daughter and the inspector, Parks, at the crime scene.

He approached the body and behind him was Rebecca.

\- You always say that you have a good eye to get into the skin of the murderer ... tell me who did this? - He told her, half smile on his face.

Rebecca looked at him frowning and rolled up his sleeves, long skirts, dark blue, wearing that day, to bend, to examine the wound.

She was one of the first women who could finish high school, encouraged by their mothers never had a chance, and his father had noticed since she was very young, while playing to find murderers of impossible cases that had eye for small details and some empathy with the murderer, who gave him a different view of the case, as opposed to the more orthodox methods of inspectors.

She amply demonstrated, despite his youth, in some cases remained open for some time. She, with a few days, studying, had brought them to the guilty or guiltys

She had learned while him, of what had happened because she was in his office and had failed to tell him no.

He had made a visit to his father this morning, after going through the library and while I was in the office of Scotland Yard, they had reached the notice.

Rebecca waslaunched immediately and his father could not help it.

Now she remained concentrated, watching the corpse.

\- I can not imagine what has been the murder weapon ... .- told his father and the inspector, Parks, responsible for research.

He looked at her skeptically.

\- Let me myself, I have more experience. - he said emphatically. Rebecca ignored him, crouched beside her and checked the wound. There were four, all different width, length and depth -. They are different; substantially parallel, but curiously not the same.

Rebecca nodded.

\- Exactly ... it's like they were made with different strength.

The inspector did as if he had not heard, but his face twitched slightly indicating disappointment. He carefully examined the place where the victim was, but did not seem to find anything. He went to the head of Scotland Yard, plunking him.

\- They look like claws ... - he said softly. However, Rebecca heard him.

\- Yes, it seem ... - said as she stood resolute and examining other parts of the dead body. She noticed he had his fists clenched.

His father and the inspector were talking in a conversation that clearly not included. Rebecca while examining the corpse paid, surreptitiously attention to what they said.

Parks spoke very low with his father.

\- You know this may be what happened five years ago ... it's the same kind of wound ...

Mr. Reynolds shook his head from side to side.

\- It is impossible…

\- Remember what witnesses said ...

He nodded.

\- The monster of the moors, the newspapers said ... I know ..

Rebecca lifted her head at that.

\- What monster?

His father glowered at the inspector. He exhaled loudly.

Then one of the young officers arrived. Brought news.

\- Three more bodies have appeared, with the same brands, in two adjacent alleys .- informed them.

\- What? .- Rebecca asked in amazement.-. Take me to them ...

The officer looked at his boss and he nodded.

Rebecca and her guide were over there. The inspector, Parks, was going to go after them but then a journalist from "The Times" went to the crime scene. Soon as he saw him, Parks pushed him away.

\- You may not be here.- he said vehemently.

\- I just want to know a few things ... What have killed to steal a gem like this? -. He showed him a drawing done by hand -. ... And what does a woman with you?

The inspector looked at the picture and nodded, as he was leading to some agents who arrived at that time.

Not that it made much grace that Rebecca was getting into his affairs, but had seen her in action and it was good, very good, but never, he would sayof course but the attitude of the journalist by referring to her, in a way so even derogatory liked least.

\- Stra. Reynolds helps us in the case.

\- And how? .- He asked the reporter smiling, but the smile faded from his face, when two officers grabbed him by the arms and pulled him out. Parks watched as they took him away and, when the situation was already under control, turned back to the scene, thinking that there were things that might never change.

When he arrived, he saw Rebecca with arms crossed staring at his father. She had returned to see the other corpses.

\- I want you to tell me ... can be important ... They killed four people with something like the claws of a very large animal.

His father snorted taking her arm. He gestured to Parks.

\- Here, we have seen enough ... Let them take the bodies to the morgue, we will go later. Now you'd better go see to Ms. Grant ... hopefully she is able to meet us ...

The inspector nodded.

\- I'll get the gig ...

Rebecca did not give up.

\- During the trip to the hospital you're going to tell him.

His father snorted at the insistence of his daughter but he did. Mr. Reynolds and Parks inspector told him the legend of their northern lands of birth, who spoke of men turned into beasts, to defend their territory and their own ... were heroes, what the hell, but brought death with them ...

It was not the first time they had appeared in spots like that bodies found in London and always the victims, were not as innocent as they appeared to be ... He also said that a gem like they had stolen used to be related to the murders. It was not the first time he stole the dead.

They arrived at the hospital with all these things hovered in Rebecca's head. She did not believe in these things but recognized that those marks were very strange ... she could be a man who will follow a wild animal but that in his opinion was very complicated.

When they reached the huge room where Mary Grant is installed, along with 19 other women, they saw that she was awake asking for her husband.

Inspectors and Rebecca came, and saw a doctor tell you something, Rebecca imagined that you were counting the death of her husband, but her reaction surprised her. The expression of Mr. Grant was disappointment more than that of sadness.

The inspector Parks anticipates her, and went to pay their respects for the loss. As she saw them coming, he stopped and began to look annoyed mourn sheepishly.

\- Sorry for your loss ... - he said seriously.

She nodded wordlessly.

Rebecca stood a little apart, watching the victim while his father was put next to the bed.

He began questioning her as she did not take his eye. He could see the blow from the front had been strong. A big lump could be seen to perfection, to clear part of the bruise that was spreading through the eye and cheekbone. An agent had told them they had lacerations to the neck, and Rebecca saw them, were clearly the result of having booted something with great force.

She pays attention to the conversation, and heard, as told who had stolen a necklace that had been the anniversary gift from her husband. A necklace with a large green gem.

Rebecca heard it but something told him not to tell them the whole truth ... She said the events with a strange coldness to her liking, and when asked by the other men who had appeared dead, saw her get tense, very tense, to tell then she knew nothing about it.

The inspector, Parks, noted what he said and heeding the nun who had just arrived, they parted to let her rest.

On leaving the hospital, Parks went to the morgue to see the bodies and Rebecca and her parents moved away in his carriage in the direction of his office.

She was thinking all the time what had seen and what his father had told her.

He looked at her smiling.

\- Stop wing head spin thinking about this ... Remember that tomorrow you have a special commitment ...

Rebecca looked at him a moment without understanding. The next second she opened her eyes.

\- Oh! My dance ...

His father laughed fun.

\- Yes, your dance ...

Normally, dance presentation, used to be at 17, but his grandparents had been very sick during those years, and as she did not care too much all this, they decided to postpone it until it was gone. They died during the previous year ... and so they, did, now, at 21 years.

They had prepared a little celebration, only to the most intimate. Greeting the Queen was something that had ignored precisely for that delay in organizing it. Anyway Rebecca did not care, no woman was party ... or she thought find the love of your life in one of them ...

Rebecca smiled a little flushed, thinking about it. Still had not forgotten the child who met 9 years ago. and many who had known, no one was the height of the Liam that was kept in her heart ... What would have become of him?

When he left, he knew clearly what he felt was just a girl of 12 years, but with time, she was realizing that feeling of friendship I had towards him was not such ... was love, but for then it was too late ...

As she thought of Liam, his father was still talking.

\- ... and besides all these people, which I hope, your brothers are not engaged in criticizing .- he got angry at the thought -. We must add, the visit of an old friend of the ministry. We have shared many moments preparing papers for all their ships could travel to New York without problems. - He looked at his daughter with a mischievous smile on his face, although Rebecca, at that time, had the mind far from there-. ... Recently he has returned from there and I think that will bring your child ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII Dance and Engagement**

Rebeca was completed primp while their parents are in charge of welcoming the first guests ... The large stately home of Reynolds, had been beautiful with floral decoration they had chosen. The idea of placing small maroon satin ribbons had been hers and gave it a clear distinction to the environment; Not that she felt she had to do, but if it was tradition and did not care to adapt.

There were more important things to worry about, for example, what his father had told him in the carriage way to the hospital. Still smiling as she remembered, he did not understand how a man so learned, could believe in these things ... but it was also true that he had grown up in these moors and sometimes, what we are passed from children we are is seared forever and by the way he explained it, the ancestral fear of "those beasts, those monsters," he was well recorded, and Parks as well.

Of course, the rational mind of Rebecca, could not believe it, could not exist men who became beasts and killed people, it was silly ... but had to recognize that the marks on the body of the banker, could pass perfectly by claw marks ... that thought from his head off as she placed a small black ribbon on her chignon.

Still you feel upset after reading the release of "The Times" this morning where they spoke of the assassination of King Street. After recounting the facts with professionalism, they had committed the clumsiness, for her, to specify that Rebecca Reynolds were there, helping Scotland Yard ... why they had to refer to her? They had not done with his father, or the inspector ... She shook her head from side to side, it was still news that a woman was in the crime scene, though deserved her anger.  
Hopefully, one day there was news ... and she came to live long enough to see it.

She got up and ironed, her hands, her skirt. It was time to go down, she thought her brothers. She has fun with them, with their comments, sarcastic sure, on the guests, dance with a young single quoted, and try not to fall in love with any ...

She smiled, thinking, that was impossible ... Over the years, had realized, that her heart hoped to return to his life of someone; someone who, for sure, had become a wonderful man; knew that it was difficult, because their lives were very different, but it was clear that the day would come, that fate would take her out to him or vice versa.

She looked in the mirror, thinking about Liam, and wondering what he would think from her,, if seeing now. Would you seemed pretty? Black narrow waist, simple neckline, a pretty maroon dress, maroon and black.

She was placed in the neck, a necklace with a stone, also maroon, which his father had given him, and sighed. No thought he disliked ... She, meanwhile, was sure he would ever magnificent ... Hopefully, he would remember her. She took a deep breath, turned and went to the door of her room. It was time to get off.

The Hall of Reynolds was already full of friends and acquaintances of the family, when Rebecca started down the stairs. He paused a moment, halfway the descent and smiled. It seemed you seeing the girl that one day, not long ago, was, sitting on the step where she was now, hearing the conversation, his father, and guests were, until the wee hours in the morning.

The room, now empty of furniture for dancing, was the place where his parents entertained their guests. Many of something renown. But for Rebecca, the best were the ones that made meetings with his peers ... they were magnificent, and she sat on that step, none were lost. Your imagination flew hearing stories of passionate crimes, bloody murders, revenge, of mysterious crimes, much as speak, his father and his friends, surrounded by smoke and Scotch whiskey, never managed to resolve.

It was normal that you end up being the girl who was now, someone who wanted to someday unravel the mysterious crimes ... but still had a long way ahead.

She said goodbye with some sadness of the girl who was sitting on the stairs and would always be there, dreaming. She took a deep breath and went down the stairs, clutching the skirts of her dress maroon linen, to avoid falling. No cause a good effect if she fell just your day. She was laughing, alone, to imagine the scene when the doorbell rang and Sara went to open it. She still had a few notches down and as she did, she looked carefree, who could be the last guest of the meeting.  
But it was not a guest, there were two ...

When the door opened, the first thing he saw was a man, tall and strong black dress with a white backing layer. He held all Sara and into the hall, into the living room.

Behind him a young man dressed like him, took off his hat and coat, and also gave Sara ...

Rebecca was waiting to enter, to get, it, the living room, when the young man looked up and could see his face. She could not breathe. It was ... no ... It could not be ...

He gripped the railing, because her legs had begun to tremble. Same face, same expression, same eyes ... It had been seven years but it was impossible not to recognize ... Liam ...

She said nothing merely attempt to control not to go running to him ...

Liam meanwhile, simply left their belongings in the hands of the maid and then walked to the living room. When his father told him they were going to a party of a friend of his, of the ministry, portraying his daughter in society, he did not do too much grace. Alistair can not stay because he need to take a boat to NY as soon as possible, and he had attend to his other family businesses also suited to go out of London for a while until the murder of the banker, will be forgotten.

But everything changed for Liam, when his father told the name of the family that came to visit ... Reynolds and his daughter, Rebecca Reynolds ...

... He could not believe that the return to see again ... after so many years ... What would you think of him? ... I was so nervous, he was starting to sweat.

Suddenly, he felt a slight tingling in the neck; one was wrong when he noticed that someone was watching him. He looked around saw no one near, but realized, that a few meters from the entrance, was a staircase that ascended to the private rooms.

He looked up and saw her ... there, stop, and watched as she watched him.

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen ... Rebecca of your dreams ... and she was looking with such wonderful expression, that he thought his heart would burst with happiness.

It was not necessary that anything should tell .. They had been expected to each other all these years.

Liam went to the stairs and Rebecca continued to decline, but at that moment, two young children, left the room and went to for their sister.

\- Rebecca ... one can not go to your party ... Take our arms ...

And so, they placed one on each side from her, and entered the living room, while Liam, somewhat disappointed, but happy, as could be, seeing as she looked at him without knowing what to do.

They entered and he pursued after them.

They were lost in the party. Each one meeting their commitments. They realized immediately that they were the most sought after people.

As Rebecca stepped into the room, everyone went to congratulate her and as for Liam, many of these people began to murmur that was the son of Nathan Collen, a wealthy merchant, and of course, for them, resemblance was obvious, removing eye color. It was not well regarded in society at the time that a bastard inherit everything, but when the person was someone who did, the power of this man, there was nothing to discuss.

Gradually the coldness of the moment, forgot, and the first meetings, around Nathan and Liam Cullen, were formed.

After due formalities, such as Rebecca's father danced with her, and that all bachelors in the area they did, they could be presented properly.

Her father took her arm pulling her, a group of distant aunts goings of the field, all his father's family, who only wanted to know when she was getting married and with whom of those present. She was about to bring up the man / beast of the moors, but his father spoke first.

\- Rebecca, come like you to meet someone ...

When she saw that they were going to the place where her mother was chatting amicably with the man, who had seen come in before Liam, her heart nearly stopped. Beside her childhood friend, watched her spellbound. She smiled at him.

When Mr. Reynolds came to them, the conversation stopped.

\- Nathan, here are a jewel of the house ... Do not be fooled by that dress and that blush is a woman to be reckoned with.

Mr. Cullen kissed her hand, gently.

\- You've made me her mother in background about their gifts for the criminal investigation and an interest in knowing defend ... Being a daughter who is, gives a view, very real of what we may find out there ... all that is good, Miss. Reynolds ... I have always believed that women were greatly underutilized, locked in these cages from bricks.

The two women smiled widely and nodded.

\- First of all I want to introduce my son Liam ... - He came and shook hands with Mr Reynolds and then kissed her, Ms. Reynolds. -. As I was saying to his wife, our fate, strange coincidences. It turns out that Liam was raised in an orphanage in St. Vincent, and Rebecca knows him.

She nodded, while Liam took her hand and kissed it.

Ms. Reynolds nodded, staring at them.

\- Yes, this is the guy who as a friend of Rebecca was.

Mr. Reynolds was confused.

\- And how is he was therebeing his son? .- He asked unambiguously, there was trust.

\- It's a long story ... but the hours we spent together at the Ministry filled papers, in America everything is much easier ... Let us leave that young people have fun, and good whiskey in hand, I tell you how I knew Liam ... maybe people who can consider a bastard, but for me is the perfect son ... .. - said with a smile. They followed him interested in what he could tell them.

Rebecca and Liam looked at each other a second, holding hands and were dancing.

It was a night that, despite the many things that happened later, they never forget.

From that moment, they were all the time together, dancing, talking, catching up on what had changed their lives since they split, and even went to the small of the back porch of the house, looking for a time to be alone.

When they did, could not help thinking that the fates were on their side, because it was not too cold night for the month of November.

Liam took her hand and they both smiled. Rebecca noticed that attached to his wrist, was the seat belt, which she had given him when they were children.

\- I bought you something. I could not resist ... - he said -. Be right back ... Do not move ... .- She was away from her, not without fear, she disappeared and went looking for Sara, running, asking her to bring him his coat, and she did immediately. Interior pocket, pulled out a small package. He thanked Sara and ran toward the porch where Rebecca was waiting patiently.

He came smiling.

\- For you ... for your birthday ... .- said handing it.

Rebecca took it with trembling hands and removed the paper that enveloped it..

\- I bought it, nothing more to know, that I would see you again ...

Rebecca discovered that it was a small book with covers with dark skin. She opened it and saw that the pages were blank.

Liam touched it gently.

\- Perhaps, you want to write there your thoughts, your ideas, your dreams ... I did for a while, when my life became a whirlwind. Do it, I need quiet and allowed me to see things with perspective.

Rebecca smiled, hearing it.

\- You could not have chosen something better. - said delighted, approaching him.

She looked into his eyes and without thinking, she kissed him on the lips.

Liam did not expect that reaction on their part but, pounding heart, hugged, kissed intensely.

A week later, at the beginning of December, Liam came home from the Reynolds to ask their parents to allow them to commit themselves. They happily accepted.

His father, however, had not been refused, but had made it clear the problems that entailed, a shared life with someone who did not know what he was.

\- We are not made to commit ... .- he said, sitting in the old armchair in the library -. I can not tell you not to do, because I also did it at your age, and I swear I wish you well, but I had no illusions too, sooner or later they will know ...

So Liam had replied:

\- Rebeccawill understand it, I'm sure.

His father had looked at him with a sad expression on his face, after listening that.

\- I, too, was child, I was too ... but it's your life and you have to live it.

And she did. Live it. He became engaged to Rebecca and the two, became the two happiest youth in London and the world. They loved dearly, and understand; They talked a lot, as they had always done; Rebecca told all their concerns and he talk about how he was living in a city like New York, and even told him he had a brother there, Alistair, who wanted nothing more to know. On more than one occasion he was tempted to tell his secret but never did.

They were so happy that nothing could tarnish your joy ... until one night, two weeks later, on the eve of Christmas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII Discovery**

She could only see blood splashing him, while her mind struggled with the idea of passing out ... no, She could not ... it was true she was seeing the beast, which all her elders were so afraid ... could not be possible, but it was ... it was moving so fast that she could not take a good look at it, only saw a purple dot that accompanied his movements as they fought, and left a trail in the air of the same color.

She awoke screaming sleep. He remained sitting up in bed, sweating and scared. She looked around. He was in his room and afternoon sun streaming through the window. Soon it would be dark.

Before she could say or do anything else, her mother stepped into the room.

\- Dear! .- Ran to embrace her, sitting on the bed -. Rebecca, Honey, how are you? we were very worried.

She stroked her face and then, Rebecca noticed he had something stuck to her forehead. She reached up to touch it, but her mother stopped her.

\- No, do not touch it ... you take a good punch in the forehead ... you wore a good doctor you cut and sewn .- she has returned to touch her face -. You scared us to death when they brought faint and bleeding ...

Rebecca did not know what his mother was talking about.

\- Fainting, you say? I do not remember anything. - she lay back down carefully -. I had a dream ... .. I saw blood, and some fighting.

The images of the nightmare came to mind, scattered without order and without direction.

\- I just remember going in the afternoon at the library ...

Her mother shook her head from side to side.

\- That was over two days ago ... has been unconscious all this time ... The doctor warned us, but still, it was so hard to see you there, without moving ... .- she closed her eyes. Liam has not moved from your side, in all this time ... he was also scared, very scared ... just a couple of hours I have sent him home to rest ago.

Rebecca tried to focus on the lost hours of his life, but could not.

\- Mom, tell me everything, please ... .- begged him.

Her mother took courage and did.

\- We do not know for sure, but seems to be that when you came home, going down the alley near the avenue ... some men attacked you.

As, her mother, she told her, she was making efforts to remind your brain. She closed her eyes and tried, that the images would come to her.

As she heard her voice, sounds of rapid footsteps on the cobblestones of the soil ... a cry and feel a nudge ... The ground came up to her and hit her head ...

\- We do not know exactly what happened, but three men were found beside you, in that place, with deep wounds dead and covered in blood ...

To hear you say that, the dream images, exploded in her mind. Blood, screams, something that was not human, tearing bodies and some purple dancing around him.

\- The nightmare that woke me, it was not so ... My mind was remembering that while he was unconscious and woke me up. - she pulled the blanket, she was cold, very cold -. I saw something, someone killed them. - Said with her eyes fixed on a point in the distance. Something in that memory, made her tremble.

\- How I got home?

\- When they called the police, they described them as were the bodies and the inspector, Parks, went immediately ... As told me your father, when they arrived, they realized that the injured person were you ... The owners of a nearby restaurant when their heard the screams were gone and sealing you,, with blankets and trying to come back itself.

The inspector verified that your breathing was normal, He picked her up and brought you home ... .- she looked at her daughter with watery eyes -. It was horrible to see you into his arms ... Sara ran to call the doctor and I sewed the wound on his forehead ... He examined you, thoroughly, and did not see any more hurt, thank God ..

Rebecca had kept part of the conversation.

\- And you say that the inspector Parks came when they learned how were these bodies?

\- According to your father told me,, yes ...

Rebecca, he could not shake of the head, dream images ... a monster, a human beast was killing their assailants, while she struggled to keep from fainting ... that was what had really happened?

Unable to stand the doubt, removed the bedspread and sheets off of her and tried to stand up..

\- Rebecca No, no! You should not get up yet ... The blow was very strong ...

She ignored her.

\- Mama, I can not stay I have to check something and I want to do now.

She got up, and for a moment thought she was going to fall, but she did not. Her mother tried to grab her, but she stopped her.

\- Help me dress up. - she said to her.

Her mother folded her arms.

\- I will not let you go home to your state ...

Rebecca was placed in front of her in nightgown.

\- O help me, or go to the room of Robert and will dress me with his clothes ..- said energetic.

Her mother knew her very well and nothing else, hear her, went to the closet to get clothes to dress her. She had no doubt it would be able to.

Forty-five minutes later, Rebecca was mounted on the carriage accompanied by her mother, who, of course, was not going to leave you alone.

They went first to the morgue. The workers there knew her very well, used to go occasionally with his father to see any files or view any corpse. Everyone had heard what had happened, and when they saw her coming already they knew what she wanted.

\- Do not think you should see them ... - warned her one of them -. They are pretty bad ...

\- Please…. - She begged -. I have to do it. I barely remember anything of what happened and I need to remember.

She was ushered into the room. Her mother was left out.

The two bodies were covered by two white sheets. The worker took them off and Rebecca could see them.

Mouth with hand print was capped and suffered a slight dizziness. She could hear the voice of one of them in his ear telling, how well they , were going to pass, while she lying on the floor face, could not move.

The bodies had wounds similar to those found in the body of the banker, but there were deeper and deeper ... Some body parts were almost dissected. Two of them, lacked the heart. Rebecca asked porellos and the official said they appeared separated from the bodies ... they keep them elsewhere.

Rebecca nodded at the explanation. She continued examining them, she had to check something.

Still they are wearing the clothes on and she moved closer, looking for something purple in them, but found none.

What could be the abode trail he had seen in her dreams and so much disturbed her?

He thanked the workers had they been allowed to see and returned the carriage with her mother. She ordered the driver to take them to the alley where she had been attacked.

Upon arrival she got off. There was nobody around and it was not a busy place. Communicated the main avenue by which she came, with the street from her house, but it was a narrow, dimly lit place, it certainly was not advisable to walk around when it was getting dark ... Rebecca was very angry with herself for not knowing how to defend herself. The lessons his father had fallen on deaf ears.

She began to look around the place without really knowing what she was looking for.

The snow that had fallen, had erased all traces, but still could find the place where she had fallen; the blood was still there.

While her mother worried, remained in the carriage, she is looking for. Suddenly, on the ground a few meters from the back door of a local, she saw it. Something purple, was there. She ran for it and when she saw it, the impact was so great that fell to her knees on the ground. It could not be, it was impossible ...

She heard, as her mother came to her accompanied the coachman helped her up.

\- Are you all right, miss? - Asked.

She nodded, got what she had found in the pocket of her coat.

Her mother helped her get to the car.

\- We're done? . - He asked hopefully, that so.

\- You, yes ... I have to go somewhere else.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX Passion**

She left her mother at home and she went out again.

He knocked on the door, hard, nothing else arrive. Henry opened immediately. She came in like a whirlwind.

\- I'm glad yuo're better, Miss Reynolds.

Rebecca passed him and kept walking as she asked:

\- Where is Liam, Henry?

\- In his room, I think he said that he was going to bed early.

Rebecca went upstairs as if someone was chasing after. Normally it was not right for a woman was in the room of her fiance, but this was an exceptional situation.

She entered without knocking and found him sitting by the fire reading a book.

\- Rebecca! Are you awake! Your head, is it okay? ... .- Ran to hug her, but she pulled out a purple ribbon from her pocket and showed stood still when he saw it, and his hand unintentionally went to the place where there must be another one. There was none.

\- This ribbon I gave you many years ago ... I know it's mine because it takes embroidered in a corner my initials ... and I know, that always take tied to your wrist ... Can you explain that was abandoned in the alley where I was attacked.

Liam, did not know what to say. She kept talking.

\- I will just woke up and I've had dreams where I saw something that can not exist almost cut off a few men, and some purple floating in the air ... .He went to the morgue to see the bodies, and the wounds are the same as those of a banker who died recently ...

Liam went away from it, to stick with a big table full of papers, and bottles of wine.

\- I had a feeling and I went to the alley and there, I found , Liam! You killed those men ... I know, but not you, you were something else. - He gave a desperate turn, so I was thinking. Liam still said nothing. She looked at him -. And if you do that, also killed that banker and the other men ... .- he said in barely a whisper.

Liam then reacted. After much time, he realized, that there was no turning back, it was better to tell the truth to walk telling absurd lies.

\- That was my father ... and did so only to defend themselves, those people were not who he claimed to be ... Those who attacked you, yes, kill them. I was going to your house to see you when I felt something was wrong ... you do not ask me how, but I can feel if you are not far away. - He told with all the frankness of he could.

\- What the hell are you? .- She asked between angry and sad

\- Something as old as the world. We fight to defend ourselves from those who want to dominate us have not asked to be born so, but that what we are ... - said, wishing he could understand.

Rebecca could not think of impossible things and grabbed something tangible.

\- And the gem? ...

\- The gem is power ... who has it can control us. It's that simple, we can not stand, waiting for them ... The banker and his wife were not just innocent victims ... ellod put us up .., my father knew it and just with them, before they finished with us .. You have to understand ... .- he begged, moving toward her. Rebecca sat back. She did not want him around.- I do not believe beasts product of the imagination of people. - she could not help remembering his father -. ... Can not exist ..Then Liam's eyes changed color. Rebeca shuddered. The image of those eyes returned to her mind, from the day of the assault.

\- I can not love someone who is capable of killing and less like this ...  
Liam getting tired of trying to convince her to accept it.

\- Rebecca ... was a spontaneous reactionI saw them above you and react ... and I promise you will not regret it.

He kept coming to her.

\- I am the daughter of the head of Scotland Yard, I can not know, it was you and not say anything ...

Liam looked at her but said nothing. He poured himself a glass of wine, and drank it in one gulp. Rebecca did not take her eye ... she realized she was afraid.  
He remained standing in front of her, his white shirt, slightly unbuttoned, and with the empty glass of wine in hand.

She was certain it would be unable to denounce him, but something had to be done to convince him.

\- You can not do that Liam ... you can not take the law into your hand, be what you are ... .- Her mouth was dryingneeded a Liam as well, staring at her with a strange expression on his face, she had baffled.

\- Rebecca, I'll never regret saving your life, you are what I love most in this world, and if to protect you, I have to use what I am and kill, I will.

She bit her lip, as she felt her heart and her rational brain kept a death struggle.

Liam noting how her pulse rate rose, and noting at the same time, as her, swallowed hard, she approached the table and poured her, a glass of wine. Slowly he was approached.

She looked tried to be strong, but realized he could not. Underneath the shirt Liam, you could glimpse a powerful chest perfectly, muscled arms and a smooth skin. She had to leave there.

He came, and she was leaning back until it hit the wall. Liam offered the wine. Rebecca looked at him as if it were poison, but was so thirsty. She took and drank it in one gulp. Liam took the cup and threw it away. They heard the sound of breaking glass. He raised his arms and placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head.

\- Liam, you have to let me go ...

\- You can go whenever you want ... I will not stop.

She returned to swallow hard.

\- This is not right ... ..- few centimeters separated them. Liam's breath, a mixture of wine and snuff pipe, and the proximity of his body against hers, was driving her crazy. She closed her eyes and cleared her thoughts.

\- I can not love anyone who is capable of that; I can not love you . - Told determined, but made the mistake of opening her eyes and her gaze was directed at the perfect lips of Liam, a few centimeters of their own.

He took her gently by the waist and pressed against him.

\- And if you can not love me, why are you going to kiss me?

Rebecca looked into those dark, dangerous eyes and saw herself lost in them.

\- I do not know, I should not ... - he whispered desperately, a second before stand on tiptoe and kiss him passionately.

They had kissed many times since they met again, but this time there was no containment or conventions ... Here there was no place for romanticism, only for passion and desire. The desperation to try to convince each other, had led them to it.

They opened their mouths to receive the other without modesty, feeling their tongues playing with each other. It was wonderful.

When they parted, they looked into their eyes.

-Stay with me this night . - he implored -. Tomorrow I'll tell you everything and will show you what I am ...

\- Liam ... .- His name escaped her lips in a sigh. We can not ... I can not. - she stopped talking when he began to kiss her neck. She closed her eyes, feeling his lips stuck to her skin. She was carried away by desire.

She gently grabbed Liam's face and lifted him to return to kiss him. She wanted so much, she had dreamed many times, then, it seemed incredible that it was really happening ... She smiled and unbuttoned a few buttons white shirt unbutton ran out, she looked at his bare chest soft and firm, and ran a hand through it. Liam closed his eyes, enjoying his touch. He kissed her hard. They could not think of anything else, more than the one on the other.

Liam turned her around with ease and took the brooch she wore in her hair. Her long brown hair fell on her back He pulled it over one shoulder, as he kissed her neck. . Rebecca closed her eyes feeling every contact.

Then slowly he was unfastening the clasps that closed her dress from behind ... it was down around her shoulders gently, as she sighed ... but, at that time, she opened her eyes thought she saw a green flash on a shelf in the bedroom and everything was back to his mind, suddenly. She separated from Liam, with a jerk and went to where she had seen the flash.

On one of the shelves, on a black base, rested a green glass. Knew right away it was. She turned back to look at Liam.

\- I can not, I can not stay with you knowing what you've done ... and what you are ...

He was towards her with incredible speed. He hugged her tightly and lifted her chin.

\- Think about what we had just now ... to each other ... forget everything else ... you have nothing to worry ... everything is under control ... .- .. please kissed her again but she pulled away.

She denied vehemently.

\- No ... no ... Liam ... let me ... I have a lot to think about. It goes against all my principles admit what you've done ..- looked at him with eyes full of tears -. ... And you are ...

Liam getting impatient. He let go of her, hair ruffled and hit the wall, hard.

\- Rebecca, you have to understand that there is no choice ...

\- There's always another option ...

Liam turned to her.

\- Not for what I am ... Do not ask me to give up this for you ...

She did not say anything just looked at him. Liam continued.

\- I love you more than my life, but I will not do ... ..- he said, standing in front of her. Rebecca knew he meant it.

\- Then everything is clear .. .- she said, angrily. She realized that they were breaking and she could not stand it.

She approached the chair where she had left her black coat, took it and put it on. Shee did not bother to fasten the brackets back.

Liam remained unmoved, seeing how her, was about to leave his life.

\- Rebecca, please, you have to understand me!

She not look at him. She just fasten the coat and headed for the door.

\- Rebecca ! . - He called her. She did not turn. He walked on, crying uncontrollably,

When she reached the stairs, heard again her name but this time the voice was different, it was almost a roar.

Rebecca went downstairs, quickly, just in time, Henry opened the front door.

When she reached the hall, ready to ask her to call a cab, seen as a tall, shoulder-length hair and mustache, he came through the door. In the moment when their eyes met, everything else disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X Destination**

They followed by to look, but not say anything, none of them knew who the other, or he was doing in that house, but soon realized that this meeting was not casual, something irretrievably attracted them.

The clock input 11 and they awoke from the dream in which they were. They would not stop looking, but Henry's voice from the door, did, Rebecca, broke the spell. She turned to look at him with pounding heart and shortness of breath.

\- Her car, waiting ...

He held out his hand and she took it; left the mansion Cullen's, hurry, to return home, but not before returning a moment, head to look at the man who finished steal the sense, leaning on the rail of the grand marble staircase that looked at her as she to him.

The front door shut behind Henry, woke Alistair time had just experienced, and put in your brain, endless questions that needed an urgent answer ...

He went to the room of his brother knocked on the door and entered without waiting. He found drinking wine back to him.

\- What happened ?. - He tried to calm down your heart. He knew he could to hear him and did not want him to do; thought he knew who she was, but his entire body was praying that it was not so, because only with those seconds where their eyes had met, knew she was his destiny.

He began to remove his jacket and walked over to the table to pour himself wine. He needed it. Liam turned slowly

\- I've come across a woman in the hall ... I was very upset upset ... I would say. - He used his more frivolous and indolent side for Liam not notice the interest he had in that conversation ...

His brother looked at him a moment ... He was wearing only a shirt and black trousers. The shirt was pretty open, a wave of jealousy shot through completely ... what if they had ...? He did not understand why, but could not bear the sight of her in the arms of his brother.

\- She is Rebecca ...

Alistair closed his could not be! It could not be! The love of his brother ...

\- Does your fiancee? I really wanted to know but I think this was not the right time ... - He sat in an armchair next to the fireplace ... -. Have you had an argument? .- He asked keeping the frivolous tone. You did not want you to come further ... before getting married ?. - He held his breath waiting for the answer ...

He had not finished speaking when he heard more than saw as the cup of wine in his hand his brother, burst into the chimney.

\- She left me ..- said slowly and his voice breaking with grief. He sat opposite Liam -. She knows what I am ... What is my father. - Alistair looked at knows nothing about you ...

This looked worried and interested at the same time.

\- And?

Liam clenched his fists.

\- He can not bear to live with someone like that, someone who uses violence as us ... She has linked the murder of Grant with those who wanted to rape her.

\- You killed them ?. - Alistair asked astonished -. Liam .. by God!

\- When I returned and saw her lying on the floor ... I could not react differently ... ..- took air -. The claw marks on their bodies were similar to those of the clutches in the body of the banker ... - He looked at his brother's eyes. Alistair saw that had filled with tears -. I have been asked to give up what I'm for her... and I can not do it ... now I have a life that I never imagined, and some responsibilities for us to not think resign, and if to defend what I want I have to kill, I will kill . - Be touched gently, lips, where she had kissed him very little time to -. She will not give in and not me, is very clear ...

Alistair swallowed before speaking. The effort to restrain him was leaving dry mouth.

\- Is she going to report you to your father?

\- Not…

And while, you lose her, you will not give up ...

\- Not…. It is my nature ... I can not change that. I do not, I owe a father who took me out of hell and gave me a life ...

Alistair rose from his chair with a sigh.

\- It's a very difficult decision ... Take some time, sure, what she thought before making a firm decision. - he took a deep breath -. ... And now I leave you ... tomorrow I have to go see a new store in the heart ... I'll be in my room if you need me ...

Liam nodded.

\- Do not worry I'll be fine ... I think I'll go to Plymouth early ... One of the freighters sailed in the evening ... I need to put a sea between her and me now, and think ... .- he said -. I love her more than my life has, but can not ask this .. .- caught, Alistair shoulders -. Do you care of everything in my absence? ... It is only buy and sell ... nothing more.

Liam nodded and smiled.

\- I can do it, also, father, comes back in a few days in Edinburgh, , I will not be alone ... and now, I'm leaving. Rest well..

He turned and left the room of his brother. When he closed the door behind him ran up the stairs, until he reached his room.

He lay in bed staring at the ceiling.

It was Rebecca, had fallen in love at first sight with the only woman in the world who would not love ... and most amazing of all is that, unlike his brother, was convinced that would give up everything for her ... and had not even heard his was crazy!

He turned and grabbed the pillow squeezing your body strong. He closed his eyes. It had to be strong because he would never want, would be do harm to his brother. Would try to forget her, but within him was clear it would be impossible.

 **End of Part I...** **Thanks for reading beasties ... many kisses...  
**


End file.
